Dadamorphs
by Ax The Andalite
Summary: What happens when you put animorphs and american dad together? Well lets just find out. The charactars in american dad get the morphing ability and the animorphs find out about it later. Rated T to be safe. Also I don't care about flamers, this was meant for fun, not flames, I don't care if you dislike it. At least its not a Sue OC with a character so thats a start.
1. Chapter 1-Buisness Trip

"Honey, I'm going to go to Kansas, my Job called me in, they said they found an alien there. Let's just hope that it's not Roger." Stan said, rolling his eyes, he then continued "They said to be there as soon as possible, so I have to get going." Stan then continued. Francine was folding clothes, she was doing it on the couch, and she then responded, "Stan Could I _please_ come with you? I never have been to Kansas, it would be fun! We could be in a hotel." She then said "I won't get in your way, I promise Stan" She said. Stan seemed to think for a minute, than he responded, rather hesitant "Alright fine, but you have to promise that you will stay at the hotel, okay?" He said. Francine, much too happy just said "Sure!" She was smiling. It seemed like Stan had regretted his choice. "Oh can I pleeeasee come too? I haven't been out of the house in **_Days!_** " It was Roger of course, he was on the stairs. "Roger, what if they see you? Also you might not like why I am going to Kansas, it's to catch a few aliens they sighted. They saw a spacecraft there, so I just have to assume it's not you." said Stan. "I will wear a disguise, I promise! The CIA won't notice me, they are total idiots!" Roger Stated, he seemed pretty desperate. "Oh alright, as long as you wear a disguise." said Stan. "I will!" Said Roger, as equally excited as Francine was, "Plus, I am considered part of the family, right? And isn't this gonna be a family trip?" He asked. "Yes Roger, I guess you could say that," Replied Stan. Francine left the room, the excited expression still on her face. "Hayley, Steve, we are going to Kansas!" yelled Francine. "That's great Mom." said Hayley, seemingly uninterested. Steve did not seem too excited about it either, he just said "Kansas?" as if surprised. Roger was upstairs, probably picking out a disguise. Francine entered the room again, looking more excited than ever, she stated "Stan I got us a Hotel to stay at, for 3 days, since it may take longer than what we think." It probably was just because she wanted to stay in Kansas for three days, but nobody made any comments saying that, they knew it might cause Francine to get Angry.

Before they knew it, they were in the car and off to Kansas. "Roger, how come you don't have a disguise?" asked Steve. "Roger!" Said Stan, they were halfway there, and just then Steve Noticed. "Oh that." Responded Roger, He then said "I was going to wear one, but I decided against it, what if the alien is another one of my species." He stated. "I told you all that you aren't going on the mission, you stay in the hotel!" said Stan. "Oh come on Stan, we just want to see the alien!" said Francine. "Fine." said Stan, eventually giving in. He pulled up at an abandoned construction site. "This is where the alien is, Dad?" asked Steve. "Of course it is, what are you, an idiot?" said Roger. "Why else would he deliberately pull up by a construction site?" Snapped Roger. "Geesh Roger, I just asked." said Steve, getting out of the car and following the oters.. Just then there was a phone ringing. "It's work, I have to take this." Said Stan. After a few minutes he said "The CIA is not coming, they say the aliens are too dangerous, I assume they aren't bit whatever." After about 2 minutes of ranting Francine spoke up "Umm Stan, Stan, STAN look behind you!" She shouted. "Oh my god." said Stan. Behind them was a spacecraft, it looked fairly deadly at that. There was a large creature, assumed to be an alien, and a smaller creature, that looked like a blue deer, and some kids. Roger mouthed "What the fuck are THOSE?!" "Oh my god!"Steve overreacted, and Hayley stared, Francine looked surprised, Stan looked fairly scared, and Klaus was staring at them. All of them hid behind a rock. Then when some bladed monstrocities saw them, they ran.


	2. Chapter 2-The First Morph

"What are we, in the dinosaur ages?" questioned Roger. "Umm Roger, I don't think so, those weren't dinosaurs, they were aliens," said Steve. "No aliens I ever saw." said Roger. "Okay, how about less chat, more running for our lives?" said Hayley. "Yeah, sounds smart." agreed Francine. The bladed creatures were going after them, and when they got to a point where they thought they lost them, they saw something on the ground, a glowing blue cube. Roger, without even caring if it was dangerous, picked it up. "Oh my god! What is it?" Steve overreacted again. "Well, I did hear the alien say something about the cube let me explain." said Roger.

And before they knew it, they were touching the cube. "Wait, tell me again, so some alien, called yeerks, is enslaving the earth, and so this blue cube, that looks like just a blue cube with weird writing on it, gives us the ability to _morph_ any animal we touch? Simple as that?" asked Francine. Roger rolled his eyes "Yes, Francine, god your more of an idiot then I thought." responded Roger. "What if you are wrong about this?" asked Hayley. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." said Roger. "Alright let's find the kids, see if they know any more then what we do." said Stan.

They decided against finding the kids. They could be wrong, but Francine claimed it would be fun fighting yeerks. Honestly, it made the whole family paranoid that everyone was a yeerk. "Well we really should be getting back to the hotel." said Francine, getting in the car. "Maybe tomorrow we can go to the zoo, and check out the animals!" said Hayley, excited. "Yeahhh Hayley, the problem is, I can't go out of the house, I have no disguise." said Roger. "Not everything is about you, Roger," said Hayley. "Hayley! Roger! Stop fighting!" shouted Francine. "Geez, I wasn't fighting," said Roger.

The next day, the family decided to go to a local zoo, and see what they could find there. They had to pay, but they did not care. And there discovery was the most strangest thing they ever found. Roger was at home. They left him home, he had no disguise so they did not want him to come. Stan showed them he was part of the CIA, And they let them in the animal pen. Hayley touched a Lynx."Oh my gosh, I got to touch a lynx!" She said. "Alright how about you go home and show us how to "morph", I know I don't want to more, ever!" said Steve, "It seems scary." He continued. "Maybe since I can morph, I can be a human again!" said Klaus. "Oh no Klaus, we hate you, so you don't get to morph." stated Stan simply.

Back at home, Hayley made an attempt to morph, with a lot of screaming and freaking out, soon she was a lynx, in the hotel room. Steve was terrified, and hid in the other room, and Stan and Francine looked like they could not believe it, and Roger jealously watched. Klaus looked mad, and Hayley then said, in a weird telepathic voice Hey guys, this is really cool, I think you guys should try it! she said. "I would, if the people here weren't so bias." said Roger, angrily. "Roger we aren't being bias, we just can't let you outside without a persona." said Francine. "Finally someone calls them a proper thing." said Roger. "Sometimes, Roger, you can be so annoying." said Stan.


	3. Chapter 3-Selecting Morphs

"I am NOT annoying." said Roger. "Anybody else think I am annoying?" he asked. "Yes," they all said at once. And then Hayley said, still in her lynx morph, apparently her favorite morph What? I'm sorry I wasn't listening, how about we try to find where the yeerks are, she said. There is clues everywhere, and I want to try to find them. she said. "Hayley, honey, be careful not to stay in that morph for over two hours." said Roger. Wait, why? she asked. "Believe me Hayley, you do **not** want to stay for over two hours. Or else you will get caught as that animal, it's stupid, but true. As a matter of fact, this is all stupid, but true. I hate sci-fi crap." said Roger. "Wait why are you all looking at me?" Roger asked. "Roger, how do I put this, but you are sci-fi crap." said Francine. I think this is so cool, I mean, turning into animals, awesome! said Hayley. "It scares me a lot." said Steve.

"Oh it's scary because it's sci-fi? Right? Well that's offensive! I am sci-fi and I am not scary at all!" said Roger. "A-actually Roger, you can be a little scary." said Steve. "Steve, you just think everything is scary, and you overeact too much, so I don't want to hear your life story and your long long list of things your afraid of, okay Steve, okay? Okay." said Roger. "Let's get down to business, we need to go to the zoo and collect morphs." said Hayley, now out of morph, and a human again. "Yeah now we have ugly hippie telling us what to do." grumbled Roger. "And let me guess, I can't go." He continued. "Roger your being so super irritating just stop it, or I will kill you." said Stan. "You would never dare to kill me, you all love me far too much, and I know it, no need to tell me or express your love for me." said Roger. "He would totally kill you." said Steve. "Okay let's not re-use quotes." said Francine. "Heres my opinion on all of you: your dumb, weak hypocrites, who would never want to fight for freedom of the slaves of yeerks." said Hayley. "Oh your gonna get it, Hayley!" yelled Roger. "Ahh!" yelled Hayley, running out of the room. "Good, now that they are not here to distract us, lets figure out what morphs we want and need." said Francine.

"I want something powerful, like a bald eagle, majestic and the perfect emblem of America." said Stan. "Yeah right, bald eagles are ugly, and stupid and I hate them." said Roger, re-entering the room. "You dare disgrace America by insulting such a beautiful, majestic, and graceful emblem?!" asked Stan. It was Roger's turn to run. "You know what, Steve, I guess it's just you and me." said Francine. "Mom, I want to morph a dog, since I can't own one myself, I want to actually be one." stated Steve simply. "Alright honey, but how about something like a coyote, or a jackal?" asked Francine. "It would be more powerful." she added. "Whoa! Francine, you're being smart for once!" said Roger, coming out of the room, he had a black eye. "Francine, Stan punched me." said Roger. "Too bad Roger, not now." said Francine. Roger narrowed his eyes. "I hate Francine so much." He then said.


	4. Chapter 4-Unknown Secret

"I'm aware." said Francine to Roger's previous remark. He then said, still mad "How come I can't morph, why because I am an alien? How bias! I hate you all!" Roger ran up to the attic, crying. "Okay so Hayley has her lynx morph, and then Steve wants to be a coyote, and Stan a Bald Eagle…" said Francine. "Oh it's my turn!" she shouted. "Oh oh I want to be a deer!" Francine said, excited. "A deer!?" asked Roger, laughing, and coming downstairs from the attic. "Yes a deer, Roger, no need to be the center of attention, now." stated Francine simply. "Could I at least morph a house cat?" asked Klaus. "Klaus I hate you, again, I hate you." said Stan. "Well too bad, I took the cube." Klaus then said, smirking. Roger rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, "How come I can't morph? It's not fair!" yelled Roger. "You guys will seriously pay, I may only be an alien, but I can get my revenge." Roger said, smirking. "I hate you guys all, why do you hate aliens so much?" "Oh, only you, Roger." corrected Stan.

"Okay Stan, your seriously gonna get it, I swear." Said Roger, he ran upstairs, sobbing. "Alright let's just go to the zoo." said Francine. "Alright." everybody said at once. Roger then said "I'm gonna come." He followed them into the car. "Roger, why are you so mean?" asked Hayley. "Umm you know why, you –blank blank blankkkk- Idiot. Do I have to rehash this? No. Because it would be spoilers to whoever never saw it." Roger then said, obviously quite angry. "Well you could at least tell us why you are so angry at us." said Steve. "Maybe because you guys can't listen to me, and won't let me out of the house, plus Stan beat me up and Francine did not even care!" Roger shouted angrily. "Alright, ENOUGH back there!" yelled Stan. They got to the zoo, Stan shoved the people and then said, while he walked away "I'm from the CIA!" Roger walked right by the oblivious people, they never noticed he was an alien. Everybody went in there own directions. Each choosing there own animal. And then leaving swiftly, incase if anybody noticed, Roger chose no animal and then claimed "No way! I can fight well in my own body, believe me." Roger stated flatly.

"Alright, lets find the yeerk pool!" said Hayley, "It's right in the Kansas school, I know, I heard some 'local' yeerks talking about it." She Said simply. "Can I drive?" begged Roger. "Fine. Roger, but you crash into one thing, and your going to pay for it." threatened Stan. "Fine. I know I won't!" said Roger with much confidence. They got one half of a mile and Roger then crashed into a sign. "Roger! Remember what I told you?" asked Stan. "Of course, I am a drunk, what do you expect, for me not to crash into some shit?" he asked. "Of course you would be wrong, I would crash into anything I see, because its amazingly fun." Roger then said. "Ugh you know what, we don't have time for this, let's just walk all the way to the Kansas school." Stan then said, angry.

They eventually got there in about 30 minutes. Roger went in the janitor closet and discovered the yeerk pool. Then Hayley said "Let's morph!" They all morphed there selected animals, with a ton of screaming, overreacting, and the animal instincts caused them to go a little crazy. "See I told you I was a good fighter." said Roger, revealing two dead bladed alien guards. H-how did you do that? Thought-spoke Stan, I can barely even fly without being clumsy, he continued. "Ha-Ha that's for me to know, and for you to not. Let's just say I distracted them because I was a weird alien, and then… well…" Roger continued. Lets kick some alien ass! Yelled Steve.


	5. Chapter 5-Visser 3

**Warning, this one contains slight swearing.**

They all were quite unfamiliar with being animals, Stan could not even fly, yet, and the others had no idea how to use there own self-defenses. It made them kind of glad Roger was there. _Wait_ , said Hayley, thought-speaking in her lynx morph. _Do the animals not have instincts? How about we use the instincts and maybe, just maybe, we will be able to get this done. I know it's not going to be that easy, it's your typical sci-fi adventure, but maybe we can take some yeerks down by doing so._ She said. "Hayley, when will you learn, we all hate you, you're an annoying, useless idiot." said Roger. _Roger! Don't be so mean, I think Hayley has an actual point, which is a surprise, but whatever._ said Francine. _Hey! Well at least your listening to me, but I am not happy you said that about your own daughter._ responded Hayley, angrily.

"Hey, I found the yeerk pool!" yelled Roger, loudly. _Roger! Be quiet, your going to attract attention to the yeerks._ thought-spoke Stan, attempting to fly yet again. _Oh my god! Look!_ Steve overreacted, he was in his coyote morph, and where he pointed his muzzle towards was not a pretty sight. They were like centipedes, only bigger, they had four eyes, and weird spidery legs, and they were an ugly reddish-yellow. "Okay, how come all the aliens here are as ugly as shit?" asked Roger, curious. _Because all aliens are ugly._ stated Hayley, you could sense a small bit of amusement in her voice as she said that. "Oh you stupid bitch." responded Roger. _I could probably take them with my lynx morph._ suggested Hayley. _Alright, but please be careful Hayley,_ said Francine, worried. "I honestly would find it hilarious if those weird aliens attacked her." laughed Roger.

 _Okay I got them, I didn't kill them, I just knocked them out._ said Hayley, trotting back. "You knocked them out with what? There is nothing here to knock them out!"said Roger, a serious look on his face. _Oh just this,_ she Said, showing a weapon in her teeth, it looked like a raygun, but slightly different. "Okay, so your saying, as a _lynx_ you knocked them out with a raygun? Impossible." said Roger. _Oh no it is possible,I used the stun part on it, it knocked them out with this weirdly powerful red light._ Hayley continued. _Umm guys?_ said Stan, flying back. _What, dad?_ asked Steve. _That,_ said Stan pointing a wing at a creature, a blue deer looking thing, with a deadly tailblade. _Which one of you shall I kill first?_ It asked, flicking its deadly tailblade.


	6. Chapter 6-Roger Leaves

**Please note: I am not going to make another chapter for a while, I want a chance to write a solid fanfiction and not a crossover.**

They all froze. The creature, presumed to be an alien stared, all 4 eyes on them. "I'm not afraid of you!" shouted Roger. _What the heck is that? Ugh I don't even want to know. The thing is, puny creature, you are, you may have downed my hork-bajir and taxxon guards, but nobody can down me!_ raged the beast. "Puny, eh? I'll show you puny you –blankkk-" Roger ran up to the alien, biting-yes biting them. Resulting in a large wound on the alien's leg, bleeding, but not fatal. _I'll show you, you bastard!_ yelled Steve, springing up to the creature, and biting the rear leg too, Hayley came next, scratching at the creature's chest, then Stan flapped up to the alien, clawing at the eyes, Francine made a weak attempt at kicking them, and then Klaus came in in his housecat morph just in time. Then the creature was morphing. _You fools, don't you know I'm an andalite, and visser 3 at that._ The Alien, Visser 3 stated. Some bladed beasts pryed them off, but Roger had to be taken off by force, he was pretty vicious and angry. But was eventually pried off.

 _Now, I am giving you guys a chance to run, or else._ said The Visser. So they chose to run, but Roger did argue a bit over there decision, he eventually left with them. They eventually got back to the hotel, they went back into there human bodies, as quickly as possible behind the hotel, and re-entered. "Oh my god! What the hell happened at the yeerk pool?!" asked Steve, sounding fairly scared. "I have no idea, Steven but I just want to say, whatever the hell just happened, was damn crazy, and I don't want to be a part of it in any way." said Roger, turning away. "Fine Roger, you don't want to fight for human freedom, that's your problem, go home back in Langley Falls, and rot, do nothing like you always do anyway, don't make a difference, don't fight, it's your decision and we honestly don't care, because we are going to fight." said Hayley.

"Agreed, if it has to be done, and if it saves America, I will help fight the yeerks, I will not let them hurt this planet." he Said. "I hate humans, they captured me, and tortured me back in area 51, why would I want to fight for these bastards? It's almost like siding with the bad guys. And if I have to go back to my homeplanet because this war is going to be really long, fine. I don't want to be involved in this. I wasn't meant to be a violent species, and your turning me into one. I don't like it." Roger turned. "The yeerks may have infilitrated the CIA, your lucky you were not in Area 51 when they infilitrated the CIA. They would have done far more then just tortured you, they would have made you one of them." said Stan. "And I am prepared to take the risk of calling my homeplanet to leave here." said Roger. "Have Jeff or something take my place." he said, walking out of the hotel, without a persona.


End file.
